poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Investigating Mike's disappearence
This is how investigating Mike's disappearence goes in The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Zoey and the others are searching for Mike Ryan F-Freeman: Mike! Zoey: Where are you? Matau T. Monkey: Can you see him, Contralto? Contralto: No. Wyldstyle: He's not behind a rock. Cupcake Slash. You know where Mike is? Cupcake Slash: I don't see him anywhere. suddenly hears a noise Contralto: What did you hear, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: The sound of a lightsaber. And look! Emmet: There's Jessica. Ryan F-Freeman: Follow me! Crash Bandicoot: Ok. Matau Let's hope the Dazzlings won't put Ryan under their spell. arrive at the scene where Kylo Ren and Jessica are having their lightsaber fight Cody Fairbrother: I see Jessica and she's fighting Kylo Ren! looks around for Mike Mike's voice: HELP!!!!! Matau T. Monkey: Did you hear something, Zoey? Zoey (Total Drama): Yeah. It sounded like Mike. Ryan F-Freeman: Zoey, follow Mike's voice. My friends and I'll help Jessica. Zoey: Okay, Ryan. herself I'm coming for you, Mike. Crash Bandicoot: Kaos, I'm coming for you!! rugby tackles Kaos Zoey continues to follow Mike's voice Mike's voice: Help! Somebody! Anybody! Zoey (Total Drama): Don't worry, Mike! I'm coming! follows Mike's voice to a cave Mike's voice: Hello? Somebody answer me! Zoey (Total Drama): Mike! I'm coming to rescue you! enters the cave Zoey (Total Drama): Mike? Where are you? Mike's voice: Follow my voice! does so. Meanwhile, outside, Kylo Ren and Jessica continue to fight Ryan F-Freeman: Jessica! I'll help you! Kylo Ren: Now, Kaos! Kaos: For what? Ren points to Sci-Twi's amulet Kaos: Yeah, yeah. I got it.Sci-Twi's amulet at Ryan Get ready to be Midnight Sprakle, Ryan! kicks Sci-Twi's amulet out of Kaos' hands Kaos: Hey! Contralto: Sorry, Kaos. You don't think the Dazzling are with you, do you? the Nega-alternate personalities are still singing to Mike Mike(Total Drama): Ok. Stop singing please. Nega Svetlana: What we're suggesting very simple~ Mike(Total Drama): Shut up, will you? Nega Vito: Since its win-win on all scores~ Mike(Total Drama): I've got to wake up! Nega Chester: We only want to learn about the magic that you have stored~ Mike(Total Drama): That's it you lot! Now I'm annoyed! Nega Manitoba Smith: And as for me and all the others~ We only want what we deserve~ Mike(Total Drama): I think this goes on long enough.Nega Manitoba Smith across the head Nega Svetlana: That our army will clinch the win~ And our...~ Mike(Total Drama): SHUT UP!!!! The Nega-alternate personalities: Legacy will endure~ Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If we lose, then it's a crime~ But we can win it, if you begin it~ It's up to you to not fail this time~ Mike(Total Drama): When you get out, Ryan will have you exterminated! Nega Manitoba Smith, Vito and Chester: Unleash the magic~ Free the magic now~ Mike(Total Drama): I'm not listening!his ears Who can take the sunrise, sprinkle it with dew~ Manitoba Smith: MIKE!!!!!! Mike(Total Drama): Sorry. I liked that song. Vito: Eh-yo! We're up here! Mike(Total Drama): Hi, guys! Svetlana: You back away from him, Nega us. Mike(Total Drama): And stop singing that song! Nega Vito: Eh-yo! If you want him, come and get him. Vito: Now we're talkin'. Let's rumble! in reality Zoey: Mike! Can you hear me! Mike: screen HELP!!! Zoey: Mike! outside Optimus Prime: Yeah. Rigby: There will not be a Midnight Sparkle of Ryan, Kylo Ren!Kylo Ren with the death punch travels to his subconscious Mike: Guys, will you help me! Svetlana: Yes, Mike. Chester: I'm with ya, kiddo. Mike: Ok. Let's get those naughty boys! Vito: Eh-yo! Wait up! Mike: Ok, Vito. You can help too. Manitoba Smith: You'll need my lasso if your gonna catch 'em. Mike: Thanks, Manitoba Smith. reality, Mike tears off his shirt and turns into Vito Mike: Help!!! Vito: Eh-yo! Calm down, I'm helping ya! outside Ryan F-Freeman: I don't think the Dazzlings are with you, do you, Kylo Ren? Adagio Dazzle: Wrong. Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Who said that? Show yourself! Dazzlings come out Ryan F-Freeman: Adagio? Aria? Sonata? Adagio Dazzle: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: What are you three are doing here? point to Kylo Ren Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's time to use my pendant right about now. activates his pendant Matau T. Monkey: Ha! You three can't put Master Ryan under your spell if he's wearing his pendant. shrugs Rigby: Can I try on your pendant, Ryan? shakes his head Rigby: Aww!Adagio Too bad. So sad. Sonata Dusk: Hey! That's my line! Mordecai: Yes, Sonata. Rigby watched your Rainbow Rocks movie. He did good saying your line for the first try. Sonata Dusk: Ugh! Rigby: Have at you, Sonata!on Sonata Thomas: That's enough. Ryan F-Freeman: Here, Thomas. Thomas his pendant Keep it safe for me, Thomas. Thomas: Why? Ryan F-Freeman: Because I've tested my pendant. I wonder how I react to their singing without my pendant. Give it to Matau, will you, friend? Thomas: I will. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, girls. Do your singing! The Dazzlings: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Thomas: Well? How did you react? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Thomas.the Dazzings Sing Battle of the Bands just to be sure. Adagio Dazzle: We heard you want to get together~ We heard you want to rock this school~ We've thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Why pretend we're all the same~ When some of us shine brighter?~ Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: Shine brighter~ Adagio Dazzle: Here's a chance to find your flame~ Are you a loser or a fighter?~ The Dazzlings: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ Adagio Dazzle: You're the star and you should know it~ Yeah, you rise above the rest~ It doesn't matter who you hurt~ If you're just proving you're the best~ The Dazzlings: Ahh~ Ah-ahh-ahhh~ Battle~ You wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, battle of the bands~ Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Battle!~ Duncan (Total Drama): I could beat you! The Dazzlings: Battle!~ Courtney: Hah! You wish, Duncan! The Dazzlings: Battle!~ Rigby: I so want this thing! The Dazzlings: Battle!~ Alejandro: Not if I get it first! Ryan F-Freeman and the Dazzlings: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ eyes glow green We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition~ Total Drama Contestants: I'm going out and winning the audition~ Ryan F-Freeman and the Dazzlings: Battle~ We wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, battle of the bands~ Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Thomas: O-kay. Matau T. Monkey: Are you under their spell, Master Ryan. Say nothing for yes or Matau. My friend. I remember Thomas. for no. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan